Sunlight Leaves twice
by xOneWishx
Summary: Sasuke says goodbye to Sakura before he leaves her forever. (OneShot)


Hey guys Emily here, I know I haven't updated my other story in awhile and i'm sorry i've been busy with collages but I will defiantly finish it soon. Theres only 5-6 Chapters left of it. But I wanted to write a quick short story. I hope you guys likes it please rate and review. And have a good day lovely's C:

**(Disclaimer) **

**I do not own Naturo at all and I am simply using the the name of characters for my own entertainment, for my writing. **

* * *

For the past few months Sasuke had been living carefree and happy, emotions he had never been familiar with. The essence of love had consume him, and he'd been suckered into a relationship he could bask in for the rest of his life. Of course he's older brother kept reminding him that he needed to stop fooling around start acting his age. But his weakness and hold to his home was this one girl. Sakura.

Sitting in her room on that cold day as it rain outside he opened his eyes and watched her read. Her small figure was folded up on her window, holding onto her book he could see what was going on in the story by the reflection of emotion her face. He knew he had to grow up soon, but he wanted her to stay in the image of the future. But Sakura? She could do whatever she wanted, the world was hers for the taking and he knew he was the reason she stayed in this washed up town.

Then a sudden self doubt filled his chest, an epiphany with an heartache. He had to grow up so she could have what she would desrve, if he loved her he would leave her so she could finally be free enough to do everything she's always wanted.

That's when Itachis words started connecting in his head and he knew. Grow up so she can live her life, grow up and let her be free.

He grabbed her hand in a quick subtle motion catching her off guard. The quirky and unpredictable motion made her smile then loosen his grip on her while returning her hand to hold the weight off her book. She glanced up at him with a smile glowing in her eyes and saw the loss of color in his face. With a disturbance forming on his face he looked to her as an anchor to the truth in his mind.

"What's wrong?" Sakura sat up from her lazy position in the window seat and reaching for his hand again. Her book pushed off her lap laid against the edge of the seat.

"Sakura…" the heartbreaking tone in his voice made her shiver in worry.

"What's wrong Sasuke..?"

"Nothings wrong its just I.." He kept his glance lowered as if he was scared of to speak. Taking a brief moment of silence to gather his thoughts he pulled his hand back from Sakura. Leaning against the light denim paint color he looked outside watching the rainfall as he picked his words.

"I want to tell you something…" He glanced at her.

'_Shit, what did I do?' _Sakura looked at him thinking over her mistakes over the past week.

"I….I don't deserve you.."The words came out like a door slammed in the face.

"What?"

"I don't deserve you Sakura. Watching you read before, the way your face always flows with every emotion you have I can't ruin that for you. I can't be the reason you decide to stop feeling something one day; I can't be heartbreak for you. I couldn't forgive myself. The way you are, the person that you live day-to-day to be? I can't re-construct your perfection Sakura and you shouldn't let me. "

"Sasuke what are you talking about? Where is this coming from?" She sat up further moving herself closer to him pushing her book off the bench. The book colliding on to the floor echoed throughout the small room. Once the book hit the floor it set a series of motions into action.

Sasuke stood up off the bench and strode the floor mid way before turning back around to face Sakura. The small amount of sun from outside shone in highlight the small features of her face, recalling every moment of love they had bathed in. Holding her tight when sledding together, remembering the nipping cold on their bodies. Waking her up at 4 in the morning to slow dance to the sound of sound of thunder. That no one knew her face as well as he did, he knew every freckle and the true colors in her eyes.

"I can't do this Sakura, I can't love you anymore." He wanted to take the words back but he let them go, just like he would let her go. Seeing the heartache in her eyes made him regret breathing.

"But I still love you…I still want you here.."

"I don't want to be here anymore sakura…" The tears slowly formed in his eyes as he turned away from her facing the door in her bedroom. She was at her perfect stage of the day, at night after a rainy day where her hair was frizzy and in a lazy bun.

"What do you mean…? Just the other day you told me how much you loved being here….and with me.."

"I changed my mind.."

"Sasuke! What are you saying! Your being ridiculous I know you love me!." She stood up off the bench and walked in front of him tears brimming her eyes.

"Is this because of Itachi? What did he say to you? What has he been saying to you Sasuke because I know this isn't you, you wouldn't be saying this to me." She held his face while taking a deep breath evaluating the situation.

"No Sakura…" He placed his hand over hers and looked at her.

"My brother Itachi hasn't said a word about you in weeks…this is my decision, me and only me. This is my choice to let you go, you can have a better life without me, without all this bullshit." He's eyes dead holding back tears she stood there wide eyes and teary. Slowly reclining her hands from his face she stood there in the wake of noting.

"What if that's not what I want…?" Mumbling her words.

"Its not an option…"

"So that's it huh? You get the final say? You get to pick what's good for me in the end huh?" Her voice slowly becoming bitterly comical and hysteric he watched her as she walked to her desk and lean over it holding herself up.

"Were just done? This is the end of you and me and there's nothing I can say or do…2 years of my life are canceled by your choice. Just tell me this before you leave Sasuke did you ever stop to think I'm so deeply in love with you I can't just turn it off at this point? Did you think that this wouldn't hurt? Because you see the way I am you think I need protection from everything? I'm very capable being my own person, but why won't you let me do that while I love you?" A hysteric cry left her throat as she slowly crumbled over her desk.

"Sakura…"

"No! You're so right! It's for the best right?" She turned around looking at him with tears down her face along with mascara smudged around her eyes. A fake smile plastered on her lips.

"You told my once Sasuke." She sniffed her nose and rubbed it.

"You told me once that when bad things happen, good things will line up after it. That you eventually find what makes you happy throughout a series of life changing events you can always find happiness right? I can still find my happiness…Right its still out there…. Right?" Her voice breaking down slowly.

"That's right Sakura." He stared at her with solemn eyes.

She shook her head looking at him and turned away again. She lifted her hand up to her face and covered her mouth while her other hand rested on her hip.

"Sakura…I would do anything for you…I'd go to the ends of the earth for you, I'd do anything you wanted me to. I love you. Don't you get it? I love you, I love the way you look when you wake up, I love when way you walk when you're drunk, I love the imperfections of you, I just love you. It's because I love you so much that I can't be with you. Don't you get that? Because at the end of the day when you're the only person I want to be good enough for…I don't make the cut. I don't deserve you when you're at your worst and I'm at my best. The person you are, and will become can't have me in the picture…and it's my turn to do something good for you."

"Then why can't you stay here and love me…?" a cry left her throat as tears fell loosely from her eyes.

"I can't." He's voice and dry from the biter hate for himself.

Sasuke looked at Sasuke like the world had been torn into pieces. Her hand slid down slightly so her hand rested on her chin.

".. D-Do you think that in another life. Different time and place…different scenario…you would of stayed. You would of stayed with me till the end of time, and even then you would told me that wasn't enough time…do you think that could of possible…?" The hand on her chin fell down on to her chest as she took a deep breath from holding back the tears that had already fallen. He stared at the girl he loved so much and felt the hole in his chest become a crater. He approached her and kissed her forehead with quivering lips.

"In another life darling, the word infinity couldn't even measure the time we'd be with each other." He embraced her tightly holding her as she shook in his arms, when he let go he turned away and stood in front of the door. She slowly crumbled down onto the floor and began to cry.

He looked back to her hand placed on the base of her throat gasping for breath. This was the last time her would see her, she may had been broken but she still remained perfect in his eyes. But for that perfection to last he couldn't linger any further in her life. Opening the door he left a quick pace and didn't look back.


End file.
